


HULK SMASH!

by sageness



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Fanart, Gen, yarncraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulk doll</p>
            </blockquote>





	HULK SMASH!

  
Hulk, outdoor light

  
Hulk, indoor light

  
Hulk, indoors and pre-haircut. Possibly from his 80s hair-band days? *g*


End file.
